


can't stop won't stop

by LuckyGirl17



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6690487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyGirl17/pseuds/LuckyGirl17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collective anthology of the NSFW ficlets i post on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

If he was aroused enough, Usnavi could be pushed to the point where he switched into Spanish, no longer able to perform the mental gymnastics of translating. 

That happened roughly forty minutes ago. 

And Usnavi was still begging, still pleading for release that Benny wasn’t quite ready to give. His hands were tied up to bed frame, so Usnavi couldn’t touch himself, couldn’t make Benny do anything to stop the teasing. Benny slid his pinky finger into Usnavi, joining the others. All four twisted inside quickly, drawing a sharp gasp from Usnavi, more babbling. Benny didn’t understand a word of what he was saying, except for the word more. That one he’d picked up on.

Benny slowly licked a line up Usnavi’s cock, dipped his tongue into the slit, the tang of pre-come sharp on his tongue. Usnavi’s words cut off mid-phrase, dropping out into a moan.  
He mouthed back down to his balls, swirling his tongue around them before leaning ever-so-slightly forward to take one into his mouth. Usnavi gave cry, bucked his hips up, trying to chase the sensation. Following the pattern, though, Benny pulled off after a few moments teasing.

The groan of frustration that left Usnavi turned to a high gasp as Benny spread the fingers still inside Usnavi, stretching him out even more.

As two fingers brushed over his prostate, Usnavi started repeating Benny’s name, over and over, like saying a prayer.

“Do you want something, ‘Navi?” He nodded, thrust his hips up, said Benny’s name once more. “What do you want, huh?” And Usnavi knew what Benny wanted, opened his mouth to beg for more, for Benny’s cock inside him, for permission to finally, finally come. Only to shut it again when he found he had no words.

“Benny.” It was low and broken, drawn from the depths of him. 

He was looking at Usnavi expectantly but no matter how much he tried Usnavi couldn’t find the words.

Mouth opening and closing silently, eyes wide, he realized they were gone. Spanish and English, gone. Replaced with only, “Benny, Benny, Benny.”

“So what is it, ‘Navi, hm? What do you need?” It may have been a question, but Benny’s voice made it clear that answering was a demand. But still, the only word Usnavi could find was “Benny” and it poured out of him on a groan. 

“You know, you’ve said that already. Don’t you have some other words? You beg so pretty.” The words came out of Benny’s mouth as a taunt, but Usnavi could feel the amusement behind them.  
And Usnavi tried. He opened his mouth and closed his mouth soundlessly for a bit before giving up once more and saying Benny’s name, hoping he’d understand just how far gone he was.

“You don’t, do you? All you have left is my name.” Benny had been attempting a domineering, smug tone but it was belied by the breathlessness, the shaking in his voice. 

“Fuck, Usnavi, I-” Nothing more seemed to be coming though, no end to that phrase, and Benny launched himself up the bed to pull Usnavi into a rough kiss. One of his hands made it’s way down to Usnavi’s cock, finally pumping in a rhythm to get him off. Benny’s lips captured his moans, and it was mere seconds later that Benny could feel cum coating his fingers.

It took a few moments for Usnavi to come back to himself again, hands reaching out for Benny and finding the cloth of his shirt. He hated just a little that Benny could so thoroughly take him apart and still be dressed.

“Benny.” And at the sound of his name, his name, the only word Usnavi had, Benny’s hip stuttered forward, jaw falling slack as his orgasm raced through him.

He would peel himself out of his ruined pants later, but for now, holding Usnavi seemed like a more worthwhile endeavor.


	2. Chapter 2

It builds and builds but Usnavi can’t, he can’t. He’s managed it a few times before but he knows that he won’t be coming without some sort of touch.

Still, his fingers slide in and out of him, pushing him higher and higher. He’s distantly aware of the tears that have escaped rolling down his cheeks, but he’s on fire, too far gone to pay them any mind. He can’t fathom stopping now, even though there’s no finish in sight.

The pleasure running through him is sharp, the stimulation too much for how worked up his body is. The tears are falling a little faster now and Usnavi is begging in earnest. 

“’Navi, you wanna come?” Benny’s question is phrased tauntingly, aware of exactly how desperate Usnavi is.

He thrashes on the bed, nodding so fast it almost hurts. “Please, Benny. I can’t, I can’t. It’s not enough.” It comes out as a needy whine and Usnavi would have been embarrassed if he weren’t so desperate. “I need you.”

Benny hums and walks toward the bed, considering. “Even if you touch yourself, it wouldn’t be enough, would it?” His voice is low, a teasing quality laced through every word. Usnavi moans and shakes his head as Benny continues, “Oh, you’d get yourself off, but it wouldn’t be good.”

Benny takes another step forward. “Not when it could be me. My hands on your cock, my fingers up your ass. Nothing else will do for you, will it?” At that, Benny pulls Usnavi’s hand out of his ass, sets it down on the bed, the order to keep it there implied.

He swallows Usnavi down in one slide before pulling off just as fast. “Your cock belongs to me.” He mouths further down, pushing Usnavi’s legs out wider. His tongue flits out around the rim of his hole. “Your ass belongs to me.”

And Benny’s hand wraps around his cock, pumps once, twice, and Usnavi is coming with a cry. His body tenses, arches off the bed, a low moan torn out of his chest.

When he comes back down, Benny is running his finger through the mess of cum on Usnavi’s chest, a smirk on his face. He stands back up, obviously satsified and Usnavi looks down.  
Across his chest in his own cum, Benny has written out the word, “mine.”


	3. Chapter 3

“I’m not sure I’m convinced you want it.” The smug tone of Benny’s voice was mirrored in the smirk on his face. “All those times you’ve stared at my hands, at my belt, and you can’t think of something more to say?”

Usnavi’s voice was breathless, wrecked already as he responded, “God, Benny, I want it. So bad.” He looked down, hoping to hide his blush as he continues. “I’ve thought about this. Every time I see you take your belt off, I can’t think of anything but this. I want to feel it when I sit down tomorrow. I want to have your handprints on my ass. Benny, I want- I want- I want-”

Benny cut him off by simply putting a finger over his lips and told him to get on the bed. Usnavi clambered on to the mattress so quickly it must seem undignified but then, he’d just begged to be spanked. What did he have to be embarrassed about now?

Sticking his ass out in a way he hoped looked more inviting than desperate, he crooked his head over his shoulder to look back at Benny. Benny walked forward and hiked Usnavi’s hips up, pulling him onto all fours.

“You’re gonna count. And you’re gonna thank me.” 

The first hit comes almost before Benny finished giving the orders. It’s nowhere close to Benny’s full strength, a teasing slap across the meat of his ass. It still made Usnavi moan, the “one” coming out as a strangled groan.

Two, three, four came in rapid succession, alternating cheeks. Benny didn’t stick to a pattern or rhythm, never allowing Usnavi to anticipate where the next blow would land or when it was coming. 

Five hit on the inside of Usnavi’s thigh, Benny’s hand just brushing against his cock as it came down. Usnavi screamed, the stinging of the tender flesh and the smallest amount of sensation on his neglected cock sending shockwaves through his body.

Six came down hard and Usnavi lurched forward, dropping his hips. He managed to get all of three messy thrusts against the mattress before Benny hurled him back onto his hands and knees.

Seven, eight, nine were all drawn out, Benny waiting for Usnavi to start whining and shoving his ass back for more before delivering the next blow. Tears had lightly begun to fall down Usnavi’s face and he was so close, brought all the way to the edge from this alone.

Ten slammed down onto Usnavi’s ass, centered right above his hole. He could feel the shock of the blow running through his body, spreading everywhere. Feel the tension is his gut unraveling, the heat spreading through him, and oh god, he was- he was-

The orgasm coursed through Usnavi, hips thrusting against air as he spent onto the mattress.


	4. Chapter 4

Usnavi was so close, head tilted back into the pillows and hips stuttering forward into his hand. Benny’s name slipped off his tongue like prayers; it wasn’t often that he did this, that he allowed himself to think of his best friend this way. But today he had given in, thoughts and fantasies he normally kept carefully locked away driving him to the edge. 

A soft noise that he couldn’t place over the pounding of the rush of blood in his ears, the slick noises of his hand working up and down his cock tried to grab his attention. He let it go in favor of climbing higher, higher, right up to the peak. His cries of Benny’s name rose in volume as he worked himself closer to release. 

The same noise, a gasp, a little louder this time, finally drew his gaze to where it had come from: Benny himself, standing frozen in the doorway. Orgasm rushed through Usnavi before he had time to process it, pleasure running through him, his thoughts stopping for just a moment.

Coming back to himself took a few minutes, but eventually awareness came rushing back in. What he’d just done, moaning and screaming Benny’s name. Benny. Benny in the doorway, hearing him, seeing him while he was- 

His eyes flew to the doorway, desperately hoping that he wouldn’t see him,that he had somehow hallucinated him showing up, that his best friend had not just witnessed him jacking off to thoughts of him. To Usnavi’s horror, there Benny was, biting down on his lower lip, eyes wide as they raked over him as though drinking in the sight of him this way. 

“Usnavi,” Benny’s voice came out breathy, slightly deeper than normal, “I...” He trailed off, no apparent end to that statement. He swallowed audibly, still staring right at him. Usnavi was reminded of the state he was in: naked, semen covering his chest in streaks, spent cock twitching against his thigh. 

Panic began to set in and apologies started pouring out of Usnavi, rambled and frantic as he tried to cover himself. He grabbed the sheet beneath him and quickly, ungracefully threw himself under it. 

Benny hesitantly took a step forward, further into the room and Usnavi pulled the sheet up to his chin, looking anywhere but at him. He could hear Benny stepping closer to him, but resolutely stared at the ceiling, still stammering out apologies. 

“Don’t be so ashamed,” Benny’s voice cuts through his, stopping him in the midst of another ‘sorry,’ as he quietly admits, “I’ve done it, too.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Stop.” Again. Every time Usnavi was close, _so close, just there_ , Benny would order him to stop.

And he did, every time. The thing is, he didn’t have to; Benny’s arms were tied behind his back. He couldn’t make Usnavi stop, couldn’t hold him still or grip his cock like a vice to make sure the orgasm didn’t come.

But Usnavi _did_ stop, whining and begging, but never disobedient. 

He was trembling with it, the effort it took to keep himself from moving up and down on Benny’s cock, finally fucking himself to release. 

“Look at you, ‘Navi. So desperate. Edging yourself on my cock all this time just because I told you to. You’ve been so good.”

The shivers coursed through Usnavi at the praise, bringing him right up to the brink.

And before he could process what was happening, Benny had flipped them over, started pounding into him, whispering about how seeing Usnavi obey over and over again was the hottest thing he’s ever seen, how good he was, how _proud_ Benny was of him.

Usnavi could feel his hands ( _hands, hands, Benny must have been able to get free the whole time_ ) come to wrap around his cock and it only took one, two pumps before his body locked up, arching off the mattress.

He missed Benny’s orgasm, only catching the broken off moan in his ear as he slipped out of him.


	6. Chapter 6

Benny sat on the couch with Usnavi on his lap, vaguely paying attention to the movie that Usnavi had been raving about, insisting he had to watch it for the fifth time. After a while of him fidgeting, Benny had wrapped his hands on his hips, keeping him still; he’d let out a small, shuddering exhale at being held in place.

Willing to be patient, Benny waited for Usnavi to relax back into watching the movie before rolling his hips down against his own, using his grip on him to make him grind back against his cock. “Daddy,” he breathed out, turning his head to catch Benny’s lips in a kiss.

With a coldly amused laugh, Benny caught his jaw before he could kiss him, turning his head back towards the screen. He deliberately brushed his lips over his ear as he said, “Don’t you want to watch this movie, baby boy? You’ve been talking about it all day.” 

At the little whimper that escaped Usnavi, he smiled, resuming their grinding, fingers digging into his hips so hard he was sure that there’s be bruises there in the morning, even through their clothes. His pace was slow, languid and unhurried, building Usnavi higher and higher up.

One hand drifted from its place on his hip to slide down the front of his pants, stroking over Usnavi at the same teasing pace of his hips. When he let out a little a cry, starting to plead for more, Benny quickly took his hand away, using it to swat him on the ass. “How am I supposed to know what’s going on in the movie if I can’t hear them, huh?” His voice dripped condescension, steel entering it as he finished with the command, “Keep quiet.”

His hand returned to Usnavi’s cock, not even bothering to slip down his pants, merely resting there over the bulge, pressure too light to create any real friction for him to get off on. Meanwhile, Benny sped up Usnavi’s hips, grinding his own forward to meet his ass, bringing himself closer. A whine left Usnavi through where he was biting his own lip and with a smirk, he realized exactly how close he was.

Benny tsked, “Oh, baby boy, you’re gonna come from this?” At Usnavi’s nod, he continued, voice hardening, “Go ahead then. Cream your fucking pants just from being used like this, getting dragged over my cock.” 

Tilting his head back with a yell, that’s exactly what he did, Benny reaching in between them to free his own cock, pumping up and down at the sight of it. When Usnavi quietly, voice breathy and high, said, “Thank you, Daddy,” his cock twitched and he came with a soundless cry, spilling into his hand.


	7. Chapter 7

Usnavi’s legs trembled with the effort of not collapsing under him as he felt Benny’s tongue swirl around his rim before pushing back inside once more, a high moan leaving him. It felt like hours since Benny had bent him over the table, voice low, honeyed as he said, “Keep still, baby boy.”

It was an order he was struggling to cling to, desperation clouding his mind. Benny ran soothing hands down his thighs before coming up to his ass, spreading him wider than before as his tongue worked in and out of him. He felt exposed, the thrill of it sending shockwaves down his spine. His hips snapped forward, cock sliding against the smooth wood of the table. 

The friction wasn’t satisfying, wasn’t nearly enough and a high, pleading whine left him. Against his hole, the vibrations of Benny’s teasing laughter ran through his body. Teeth bit down lightly and he couldn’t help the scream he let out, couldn’t pretend he didn’t love it. 

“I told you to keep still,” Benny tutted, a smug amusement in his voice. It was tone Usnavi knew all too well. Oh. Oh no. “No, no, Daddy, please. I was trying to be good. Please, please.”

A hand wrapped around his cock, far too loose to be satisfying, but Usnavi thrust his hips forward anyway, blindly chasing what he knew was about to be denied to him. Still smug laughter rang in his ear, and Benny’s hand squeezed tight, far too tight, and he knew it was coming but a bolt of heat still ran through him at whisper, darkly amused in his ear, “No.”


	8. Chapter 8

Usnavi had been rolling his hips back into Benny’s lap, trying to get him to break, to just fuck him already. He felt Benny’s hands clamp around his hips once his ass brushed over him, rock hard in his jeans.

“Behave, ‘Navi,” he said, his voice teasing but with a hint of warning there.

“Or what? What are you gonna do?” Usnavi taunted, turning around so that he was straddling him. “‘Choke me, Daddy?’”

He’d meant it as a joke, but he swallowed as he watched heat flare behind Benny’s eyes. With his hand wrapped around Usnavi’s throat, Benny shoved him off his lap onto his knees in front of him, a smirk dancing on his lips. “I’m gonna give you a choice here,” he said, matter of fact, “you can choke with my hand around your throat or you can choke on my cock.” Benny leaned in, his lips brushing over Usnavi’s ear as he whispered, “Either way, you will call me 'Daddy,’ understood?”

Usnavi nodded and only when Benny raised an expectant eyebrow at him did he remember he’d been presented with a choice. Face tinged with pink at his blush, he admitted, “Your cock. I want to choke on your cock, Daddy.” 

A smug smile curled up the edges of his mouth and he slowly unzipped his pants, freeing his cock and sliding to the edge of the couch. “Then do that.”

Usnavi leaned forward eagerly, taking Benny deep into his mouth, setting a quick pace to get him off. A gasp left him as Benny laced his hands through his hair, using it to tug him off of his cock. “I told you to choke.” His voice was cold as he let go of Usnavi’s hair once more.

A brighter red flush crept up Usnavi’s cheeks as he sank further down, letting the tip of Benny’s cock brush the back of his throat. He couldn’t control the reflex but fought to hold back the tears as the muscles in his throat fluttered around the intrusion. 

“Good,” Benny praised, his voice dryly condescending. “Now, choke. Again.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me posting more shit like this @ sintheheights on tumblr


End file.
